my_hero_academia_fanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Our Hero Academia: Chapter 40
Dinner with the Kaiseis Zenji and Mirai stood panting after a few minutes. The combat training had gone on for some time. Joho in particular was covered from head to toe with bruises. "You've improved a lot ZJ," said Mirai. "I shouldn't be surprised considering you managed to get in the Top 4 in the Sports Festival." Griselle had managed to make it out without sustaining too many injuries, granted her state was much better than the one Joho was in. For the most part, Griselle had kept quiet aside from when she had to spar. Griselle watched the battle, and she'd also been on the receiving end of Zenji's combative capabilities once upon a time. But he'd gotten better since then, and so has she. "Alright," said Mirai, straightening herself out. "That's enough for today." "What?" Zenji said, "come on, let's keep going!" "Zenji, we've been at this for 90 minutes straight, three hours total, I need a break." Zenji sighed. "Fine." With a flash of light, Jumper had suddenly appeared in the room. "Alright, you guys done? Time to head home then." "Alright," grumbled Zenji, grabbing onto his father's arm. "Hey, why don't you guys come with us," said Jumper. "Oh yeah, great idea!" exclaimed Zenji, "mom's making waffles!" "Sure, I don't see why not," said Joho nonchalantly, placing her hand upon Jumper. "I guess, I'll just have to tell my mom." Griselle took out her phone to text her mom, while in the back of her head, she had other thoughts going on. "When did people start eating waffles for dinner?" When Griselle's phone call was complete, Jumper placed his hand on her shoulder, suddenly teleporting away. They found themselves in a relatively small house, considering the income of Jumper. "Oh, you're all back," said a woman with dark skin and short hair. "Perfect timing, dinner's ready. And who're these two?" "These are my classmates," answered Zenji, "Joho and Griselle. Do you have enough batter for them to eat too?" "Well, yes, but there won't be any leftover for tomorrow." Zenji thought for a moment, an internal struggle over his two loves. "It'll be worth it." Griselle was shocked by the sudden teleportation, yet she hid her complete and utter shock rather well. She offered Zenji's mother a handshake, "Pleasure to meet you Mrs. Kaisei." And with that, she'd practically met the entirety of his family, as far as she knew. Not much time passed before everyone was seated at the dinner table. Waffles in front of him, Zenji began gorging himself on the meal. "You should try them Griselle," said Zenji after he had swallowed, "my mom has the best recipe in the country." Griselle took a bite, after all, it would be rude of her to reject the hostess' food. It was delicious, but it still felt strange for her to eat waffles at dinner. After swallowing, she decided it was time to make conversation. "Mr. Kaisei, I admire your work. I was wondering, what inspired you to become a hero?" "Honestly," said Jumper, "there wasn't anything in particular that inspired me. I wanted to help people, and the profession of Heroics was beginning to get really popular, so I thought I'd give it a crack. What about you Griselle? Why do you want to be a Hero?" "I was told as a kid that since my quirk didn't have much straightforward combative usage that I'd never make it as a hero." Griselle didn't want to drag on the conversation, so she did her best to keep her explanation short. "I want to prove that it doesn't take a flashy or destructive quirk to become a hero. And that even someone with a quirk like my own has the ability to become Number 1." "That's why Zenji wants to be a Hero too," said Mirai, motioning towards her brother with her fork. "Daddy and I were born with pretty good Quirks for Hero work, but ZJ, even though regeneration is great and all, isn't great for Hero duties on its own." "Yeah," said Zenji, "I might not be where I am today if Mirai didn't keep telling me not to give up." Griselle smiled, happy to know that she and Zenji were in this together. They had similar motives, and both strived to prove they have with it takes to be heroes, even at their disadvantage. Even further, she could feel the supportive home environment. "A strong resolve carries you a long way I've learned. That, and some support from those you love." "Anyways, Mirai," Joho cut in, "what kind of Quirk do you use, if you don't mind me asking. We couldn't get a single hit off on you. Is it a teleportation Quirk like Jumper's?" "Actually," began Mirai, "My Quirk is called Time Shift. It allows me to temporarily stop time in order to move around my opponent. Although I have a brief time limit and a cool down, so I need to attack and get away as soon as possible. It's kind of like a combination of our parent's Quirk. Mommy can stop time, but she can't move, while Daddy can fold space." "Wow," said Joho turning to Zenji, "you really are a mutant." The explanation of Mirai's quirk sounded vaguely familiar to Griselle, then it suddenly came to her. "That sounds kinda like Horatia's quirk." Griselle chuckled, a sign of her going to tease Zenji. "I wouldn't be surprised if she was secretly a relative of yours." "Well," began Zenji, "I am a quarter black. But that wouldn't explain why I hate her so much, because I love my family." "Is this that girl that hates you because you beat her in the Sports Festival last year?" asked Mrs. Kaisei. "The very same." "I swear to god," said Joho, "you two need to settle your differences, before this gets out of hand." "I can only imagine how she felt after this years Sports Festival." Griselle added. "Well we didn't go head to head," said Zenji, "so I don't think it's that much worse. Besides, she didn't have share a pedestal for no reason." "Would this happen to be Horatia Janpu?" asked Jumper. "Yes," said Zenji tentatively. "Why?" "I actually sent her a recommendation for field training, although she declined." "...You didn't." "She didn't accept though." "Good thing she didn't! I wouldn't want to be around her for a full week!" "Didn't you two train for the Sports Festival together though?" Griselle responded, taking another bite from the waffle afterwards. "Don't remind me," Zenji said as he took a bite out of his bacon. "It was not fun." Griselle laughed at Zenji's response, but it couldn't have been that bad if he'd gotten through it. She looked around the room, being her first time analyzing and observing her surroundings. The room had beautiful decor, a sign of the family's bond was noticeable in almost every piece of decoration visible. A certain picture stuck out, she could easily identify Mr & Mrs. Kaisei. Mirai was also easy to spot, being the only girl out of the three children. Then there was the boy she assumed to be Zenji since he was visibly the youngest out of the three kids. But then there was the other boy, present in the photo, but missing at the dinner table. "Zenji, who's that other kid in the photo?" Zenji's eyes widened at the mention of the photo. The entire dinner table went silent. Even Joho dropped everything. "That's my brother," Zenji said. Mirai wiped her face off with a napkin and got up from the table, stomping out of the room. "He's a sore subject for the family, I'll tell you more later." Griselle stood shocked, anxiety began to wash over her body. She felt out of place once again, why'd her curiosity have to up and ruin everything. Why couldn't she just learn to shut her mouth for once. Everything was awkward, and she felt like she was being judged, everyone's eyes on her, judging her. For a moment, it felt like she couldn't breath. "I-I should go." Griselle stood up, bowing to Mrs. Kaisei. "Thank you for having me. I'll see myself out." "Sit down," ordered Mrs. Kaisei. "You didn't do anything wrong. It's as Zenji said, it's just a sore subject." Dinner concluded not much longer after that. Joho bid the family farewell as she headed home, already knowing the story in question. Zenji took Griselle's hand and led her to his room, promising before hand that he wasn't going to try anything with her. He sat down on his bed, looking at her. "Seriously though, you didn't do anything wrong, so just calm down. Plenty of our house guests have asked about the photo before, and we've never kicked anyone out of the house for it. Most of those people still come over regularly." Griselle didn't reply. She simply fumbled with her hands. All the words in the world couldn't calm her down. Everywhere she looked was out of focus, only her hands remained in complete focus at the moment. She was visibly shaking, her chest in pain, a shortness of breath and she felt like throwing up. She began taking slow deep breaths. This wasn't the first time she'd experienced this, and it wasn't going to be the last. She hesitantly nodded her head, but couldn't get the furious look on Mirai's face as she left the room out of her head. Zenji walked over to Griselle, he wanted to at least calm her down before he began the tale. First he put his hands on her shoulders, looking into her eyes, then he pulled her in close, embracing her in a soft and affectionate hug. "Please calm down," he whispered in her ear. "Zenji, I just need a bit of space for a moment." The close proximity merely made her condition worsen. She continued to do her breathing exercise. Once she'd done it enough, her arms stopped shaking, her chest pain begin to relief itself, and her feeling of nausea began to wash away. She then looked at Zenji, her face still pale. She nodding, signaling him to tell her the situation. Zenji sighed. "His name is Yakedo. He's my older half-brother from my dad's previous marriage. We initially didn't get along after my sister and I were born, but we eventually learned to get along, and from that we really started to love each other, as siblings should. Well, one day my dad heard about a gang robbing a store and went to go arrest them. You can imagine everyone's surprise when he found my brother helping those gang members rob that store. Turns out that, completely unbeknownst to any of us, Yakedo had begun dealing with less than savory individuals. He had a strong Quirk, and a good head on his shoulders, he was just applying them in the wrong way. My brother had become a Villain. Of course, my father couldn't bring himself to arrest his own son, so he let him go, but forbade him from ever returning home. Of course, his reputation's only increased since then. Have you ever heard of the Villain Mercenary?" Griselle nodded, accepting the situation as it was. At the mention of the Villain Mercenary, Griselle realized that the sketches drawn of him from witness accounts seemed similar to that of the boy from the picture. "Yea, there was a news section about him last week." "Well, that's my brother. The only thing that keeps him C-Rank is the fact that he never takes a life. That and the fact that he keeps selling out the Villain groups he works for. It makes me think he's secretly trying to take out all the major Villain groups from the inside." Zenji sighed, "It's probably a long shot though." "Zenji...I'm so sorry." She turned to look him face to face. "So, you think he's only doing what benefits himself?" "I don't know why he does what he does," Zenji replied, "I just want him to come home." Zenji held up his dog tag. He didn't normally wear it at school, so Griselle hadn't gotten the chance to see it that often. "This was the last birthday present he got me. He sent it to me last year. He began a Villain five years ago. I know he's a criminal and all, but it's nice to know that he's still thinking about us." "Then-" Griselle's eyes lit up, a new found devotion in her face. "I want to help you bring him home." She took his hand in hers, placing it against her heart. "Please, let me do this for you. I want you to know how much I care. I won't take no for an answer." Zenji's heart fluttered from the close proximity. "Um... okay. Thank you." Zenji looked at his hands, still being held by Griselle's. He calmed down, his usual level of confidence returning. "You should probably be getting home soon, I can take you there." Griselle nodded, releasing her grasp of Zenji's hand. She stood up, heading towards the door. She decided to add in a quick joke. "When we reach the door, you might want to run. My dad isn't as cool as yours." "Of course," Zenji joke in return, "no one's as cool as my dad." ---- A man in a lab coat sat behind a series of monitors, his eyes rapidly darting from each one, absorbing all the information he was given. To his side was a man in blue military garb with a silver mask hiding his face. They sat in silence until a man kicked the door down. "I just got your list of U.A. students," he said. "Cross this one off the list." He pointed to the name Zenji Kaisei. "Did you already get him," said the man in the lab coat, not even turning to look to him. "No!" answered the new arrival. "He's my little brother." "Unfortunate that you'll need to steal him for me anyways." Yakedo sighed. "I can walk away at any time. I don't need your money. Why don't you send Kobra to go do it?" The man in blue turned to Yakedo, not saying a word, but his presence was still intimidating. "Listen Yakedo," said the man in the lab coat, "do you have any idea what I could do with his Quirk. The possibilities are endless, not to mention so is his DNA. The girl we took earlier isn't cutting it anymore. Her regeneration is starting to wear down." "I'll get anyone else on this list, just not him." "You might as well bring him in yourself Yakedo," said the man in the lab coat, "because I just might send Kobra after him, or anyone else that works here, and they might not be as inclined to be as gentle with him."